NILEY YEARS LATER
by x.Eriggles.x
Summary: This is a love story between 2 disney stars, meet backstage at a charity concert What will become of this mysterious couple when they are 21?
1. Flashback prt1

Billy-Ray: Get down here Miley your going to be late for the concert. AGAIN!!!!

Miley: I'm coming I'm coming just have to finish my make-up… OMG YOU MADE ME MESS UP MY MAKE-UP!

Billy-Ray: Come on the Jonas Brothers are going to be there.

Miley:*Runs downstairs putting on her jacket*Come on Dad what are you waiting for?!?!?!?*pulls her Dad to the car*

*In the car*

Miley: Drive faster!!!!

Billy-Ray: *speeds up a little* O.K sheesh! I'm going.

Miley: Faster!

Billy-Ray: *speeds up a little more* were already going 90 miles an hour.

Miley: Come on I can run faster then this!

*Billy-Ray turns on the radio*

Ryan .C: Here is the new single from The Jonas Brothers self titled album "S.O.S"

*Miley starts dancing and singing along to it*

*At the concert*

Joe:*Playing with his Barny doll and bumps into someone* AHHHH!!!!!

Mysterious person: Sorry my bad *thinking: Wow he is even cuter in person!*

Joe: OMJ your Emily Osment!

Emily: *laughs* yeah and your Joe Jonas 3 

Joe: I loved you In Hannah Montana

Kevin: *Walks in with Nick* yeah you better believe he still watches Hannah Montana

*Miley Walks in, in Hannah Montana costume*

Joe: OMJ Its Hannah Montana!

Nick:*Looks at Joe weirdly* dude only fans say OMJ and plus Hannah Montana isn't even in here yet

*Miley just stands behind Nick silently laughing*

Joe: what are you talking about Hannah Montana is right behind you!

Nick: nice try Joe I'm not falling for that one again

Kevin: Oh yeah again for the third time

*Kevin, Joe and Emily burst out laughing*

*Miley taps Nicks shoulder with one hand and covers her mouth with the other one*

Nick: *Groans* Yes? *Turning around*

Miley: Hi *Burst out laughing*

Nick:*eyes widen* H-Hi! Hannah I love you so Much! You were great on Hannah Montana; I loved you on that episode called *interrupted*

Stage Manager: Hannah you're on in five

Miley: Sorry got to go! Nice meeting you guys! Emily lets go, you're my lucky charm, cant perform without you!*dragging Emily with her*

Emily:*as Emily gets dragged out* bye! Nice meeting you to! ROCK ON!

Joe: Bye~~~!*dreamily-waving his Barny dolls hand*

*Nick and Kevin yell goodbye while shaking their heads at Joe*


	2. Flashback prt2

Miley: Em this is going to be the best party ever!

Emily: I know! I hope Joe is there 

Miley:*Gasp* YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU 3

Emily: Maybe *smiles innocently*

Miley: I hope all the Jonas Brothers are there *stares off into space*

*At the Party*

*With the Jonas Brothers*

Kevin: you guys are being quieter then usual

*Nick and Joe don't answer*

Nick: she's so pretty *staring at Miley*

Joe: I agree *staring at Emily*

Kevin: wow…*Walks away to get punch*

*At the drink table with Kevin*

Mysterious person:*Grabs her punch and walks away with her head down but bumps into someone*

Kevin: Oh! Sorry! *looks down and sees Ashley*

Mysterious person: *upset**on the verge of breaking down* N-No really its fine

Kevin: Are You Ok?! Ashley right your name is Ashley?

Ashley: Yeah... your Kevin Jonas i-isnt it??*still on the verge of tears*

Kevin: Hey want to get a drink?

Ashley: We are drinking *laughs*

Kevin: oopsies

*Kevin and Ashley both at the same time ask*

-Do you want to dance?

*they both laugh*

Ashley: sure

*they both head to the dance floor*

* On the dance floor*

*Kevin sees Joe and Nick dancing with two girls who he guessed were Emily and Miley*

Kevin: Wow I'm sure proud of my brothers

Ashley: awww that's so sweet.

*With Joe and Emily*

Joe: OMG this is so my favorite song!

*Nobody's perfect Comes on*

Emily:*Giggles* me to **

Joe: I'm so glad Nick had the guts to ask Miley…

Emily: I'm glad you had the guts to ask me ***giggles*

*After the song*

*the JB's and Miles Em and Ash group together*

Kevin: hey Ash we should exchange numbers

Ashley: Sure*gives Kevin her number and gets his*

*same thing happens with Nick and Miley and Joe and Emily*

Ashley: *Grabs Kevin and gives him a huge hug*

Kevin: *Hugs back and gives her a kiss on the cheek*

Miley: Bye Nick! 3

Nick :Bye Miley ~~~~~~~~ *stares into her eyes and leans into kiss her*


	3. Back to reality

BACK TO REALITY (well years from now. they are 21)

*Miley's sleeping*

*Nick staring at her leans in and kisses Miley on the lips*

*Miley wakes up*

Miley: Hi handsome!

Nick: hey sexy *kisses her passionately*

Nick:*really turned on*

Miley: *giggles as she starts nibbling his ear*

Nick: *Extremely turned on*

*Nick starts to take off his clothes*

Miley: * does the same and starts drawing shapes on Nick's chest*

*you know where this is going*

*Three hours later*

Miley:*breathing heavily* wow Nicky

Nick:*still really turned on* *turns over to his side and kisses her roughly*

Miley: *climbs on top of him still kissing him*

*Miley's phone rings*

*they ignore it*

*they keep going*

*Nick's phone rings*

* They ignore it*

*With Kashley and Jemily *

Kevin: where are they?* trying to reach Niley*

Joe: I smell morning sex

Emily:*smacks Joe in the head* Shut up Joe!

Joe: ow! *rubbing his head* I mean they've been trying for three months it just makes sense

Kevin: Whatever Joe

Ashley: actually Joe for a dummy you're pretty smart

Joe: Thank you *triumphant*

Emily, Kevin& Ashley start to laugh

Joe: *realizes it's an insult* HEY!!

*Emily and Kashley shake their heads, and head to the restaurant with Joe*

*Three weeks later*

*with Niley sleeping*

*Miley wakes up with the feeling of throwing up*

*Miley runs to the bathroom, puking her guts out*

*Nick wakes up to the sound of Miley*  
Nick: Miley? *looks over to her side of the bed and sees the bathroom light is on so he walks into it and hurries to Miley and rubs her back* Are you ok baby?

Miley: Y-Yeah I'm F-Fi---*faints*

Nick: Miley! *Catches her*

*At the Hospital*

*Nick calls Kashley, Jemily, Demi, Selena, Cody, Tony.*

*Nick's pacing back and forth rubbing his head.*

Joe: Dude! Calm down I'm getting dizzy because of you!

Emily: Joe just let him be. *Toward Nick * she'll be fine.

Nick: *sort of yelling* How could you tell me to clam down?!?! The love of my life is there lying in that hospital bed after she woke up throwing up and then fainting! *almost in tears*

Emily:*crying* I'm So-sorry N-N-Nick

Joe: Dude sorry but she'll be fine!!! *rubbing Emily's back*

Selena: Nick you just got to stay positive

Nick: I'M TRYI…*interrupted*

Doctor: Mr. Jonas?

Nick: *Annoyed * What??!?!

Doctor: umm… I got some news on Mrs. Miley Jonas.

Nick:*turns around* what happened? Is she ok?

Doctor:*Laughs* they are BOTH okay.

Demi: What do you mean? Its only he—Ohh!*rushes over to Nick yelling*Congrats!

*Everyone hugs Nick except for Joe* Kevin: Joe isn't you going to say congrats???

Joe: Huh? What do you mean?

Emily: *rolls her eyes* that means Miley is PEREGNANT!!!

Joe: Yeah! I'm going to be an uncle!

*everyone shakes their heads*

Nick: Can I go see her?

Doctor: Sure, but she might be sleeping*leading Nick to Miley's room*

*With Niley*

Nick: *Walks over to Miley and strokes her hair*

Miley:*softly* N-Nick?*slowly opens her eyes*

Nick: Hey Miles how are you feeling?

Miley: Okay, better when you're with me.

Nick: *Smiles, Kisses her Pulls away slowly*

Miley: The doctor told me *Smiles really big*

Nick: *Pulls up Miley shirt to see her stomach* were going to be parents! *Rubs Miley's stomach*

Miley: *Giggles puts her hands on his*

Nick:*Smiles really big*


	4. Episode 4

A/N the story is picking up now Miley has found out she is pregnant and we have found out haw stupid Joe is in this story (I actually am like in love with Joe he's my favorite JB but he is way funnier this way*smiles*)Btw Joes flirty eyes are sexy!!!!

Episode 4

*With Jemily*

Joe: Hey Em?

Emily: What??

Joe: Do you …um…???

Emily: What???*starting to get annoyed*

Joe: Well…I was wondering if …well you…wanted …to…umm…have kids???

Emily:*looks shocked*

Joe: Sorry I was just wondering.

Emily: NO NO I thought you wouldn't want kids I'm just surprised …I would love to have kids with you

Joe: well let's do it!! (Trying to pull Emily upstairs)

Emily: Joe! Wait! Wait!

Joe: What?

Emily: I have to get ready!

Joe: Well do it faster!*flirty eyes*

Emily: Okay! Okay!

*You know were this is going*

*With Demi and Selena*

Demi: wow we are such loners I mean Miley and Nick are already going to be parents and we don't even have B.F's

Selena: Yeah *Sighs dreamily while looking at pictures of hott surfer dudes)

Demi: Sel-se-Selena??!! SELENA!!

Selena: *Jumps* Whoa!

Demi: OMG stop daydreaming about hott guys and let's go get some real guys!

Selena: *Mutters* their not just any hott guys they are hott surfer dudes!

Demi: *hears her and sighs* Just come on *dragging Selena down the stairs*

Selena: wait!

Demi: What is it now?

Selena: We should change

Demi: No! We don't hav-*looks down at her P.J's*maybe we should …*going up the stairs*

*With Niley*

*Shopping for baby stuff*

Miley: *Going crazy with shopping*I want that! That's so cute! OMG we have to have that!!

Nick: *carrying 3 huge boxes and 10 shopping bags* Miley! I think we have enough for now, we have 8 more months*

Miley: *sighs* your right, *looks at her watch* Holy crap! Were going to be late for Kevin and Ashley's dinner!

Nick: *Thinks* whew! Saved By the watch!*

*They left the mall to Kashley's dinner.*

*At Kashley's house*

Miley:*ringing the doorbell like a million times*I CANT WAIT TO SEE THEM!!!

Nick: OMG Miley calm down your going to break their doorbell!

Miley:*Sad kind of look*I think I just did*starts to knock on the door like a maniac*I'M HUNGRY!

*Kashley opens the door*

Kevin: Miley WTH why did you break our doorbell?!

Miley:*Giggles*Oops*smiles*

Kevin: Awww I can't stay mad at you *Gives her a hug*

Nick: Hi Ashley*Gives her a hug*

*Joe walks in and sees all the hugs*

Joe: *Sad face*What Nick I don't get a hug? *frown face*

Nick: No! Only girls get hugs *Putting his arm around Miley*

Miley: *Shrugs Nick away*I'll give you a hug Joe*smiles*

Joe: Yeah!*Smiles*

*Everybody shakes their heads and laugh*

*They all walk into the dinning room where Emily is already sitting waiting for the others to get back*

Miley & Joe: YEAH FOOD!!!

Joe: Jinx

Miley: Ha Ha no way! I jinx you!

Joe: NO I said it first!

Miley: I don't even believe in jinx anyway

Nick: let' just eat okay?

Miley: YEAH! I AM STARVING!

*They eat dinner in peace*

*after dinner*

Ashley: How about we watch a movie?

*Everybody agrees*

Kevin: What movie should we watch?

Miley: The Notebook!

Emily & Ashley: Yeah!

Emily: I love that movie!

Joe: NO!!!!

Nick: I agree…No!

Kevin: Come on guys *Mutters* I don't want Miley to have another mood swing

*Nick hears*

Nick: *Playing along* Yeah now The Notebook does sound like a good movie.

Joe: *Didn't hear Kevin* WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!??!?!

Kevin: W/E Joe*Puts on the D.V.D*

*They watch the D.V.D*

Miley: That was sooo sad *starts to cry*

Nick: Why do you always cry during this movie?

Miley: How do you not cry?*Drawing shapes on his chest*

*they all go home*

*At Niley's House-3 Months later*

*4:30 am*

Miley: Nicky!*whining*

Nick: What?!?!*Annoyed*

Miley: The baby is kicking …can I have a cupcake??

Nick: Why don't you go get one?

Miley: because I don't want to! *smiles*

Nick: Fine I'll get it *gets out of bed*

Miley: oh and some mustard! *smiles*

Nick: okay?? *goes and gets a cupcake and a bottle of mustard*

Miley:*puts the mustard on the cupcake*

Nick: WTH??? Why are you doing that?

Miley: Its not me *starts to eat the cupcake and rubs her tummy* the baby wants It.*smiles innocently*

Nick: wow your right it stopped kicking*puts his hand on her tummy*…?


End file.
